Simplemente no puedo molestarme contigo
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. One-shot. ¿De verdad Natsu se podía enfadar tanto con ella? Era una pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Lucy en ésos momentos. Quizá si no lo hubiera herido... quizá no le estuviera pasando eso. Natsu/Lucy. Reviews Please!


¡Holitas! :3

Aquí me tiene reeditando éste viejo fic que de hecho me gusta mucho.

Bueno, me agrada que a ustedes les agrade, así que para agradarnos todos dejen reviews. (¿eso qué?)

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p><strong>~Simplemente no puedo molestarme contigo~<strong>

Lucy suspiró apoyando la mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Algo aburrida meció el contenido del vaso que Mirajane le había servido. Se sentía la peor mujer del mundo. Casi inmediatamente dejó el vaso en paz al escuchar el escándalo que se armaba. Natsu acababa de llegar al gremio.

Inconscientemente apretó los labios y agachó la mirada.

–¿Aún sigue enojado? –le preguntaron. Lucy alzó la mirada encontrándose con Mirajane que la miraba curiosa y preocupada.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué no me dices qué pasó? –le propuso la Strauss–. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

–Él se molestó porque… dije que quizá… los Dragones ya no existen.

–Eso estuvo muy mal, Lucy –la reprendió–. Debiste disculparte.

–¡Lo intenté! Pero ya no me quiso escuchar –se defendió triste–, incluso ahora, no me ha dirigido la palabra desde ése día.

–Para Natsu éste tema es muy importante –comenzó la peliblanca–, y que tú le dijeras eso seguramente le dolió más que el que cualquier otra persona se lo hubiera dicho.

–Lo sé –susurró ella.

–Él es una buena persona, sólo dale tiempo, ¿sí? –le sonrió tranquilizándola.

Lucy asintió un poco tranquila sabiendo que lo que decía Mirajane era verdad. Ya cuando él estuviera más tranquilo se volvería a disculpar. Al poco rato se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien se paraba a su lado, volteó sólo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba: era él. Natsu estaba ahí pero no la miraba ni mucho menos le sonreía, sólo buscaba a la otra maga.

–¡Qué hay, Mira! –la saludó él sonriente. La mencionada se acercó rápido a verlo.

–Bienvenido, Natsu.

–¿No tienes más misiones guardadas por ahí? –preguntó ansioso–. Ya revisé las del tablón y todas son muy aburridas –se quejó.

–¿Tan pronto quieres otra? –preguntó asombrada–. Lucy aún no se recupera de la última.

–¿Lucy, dices? –repitió cambiando su gesto por uno de desagrado–. No, en realidad tengo pensado ir solo con Happy –explicó serio sin importarle que Lucy lo escuchara.

–Natsu… –murmuró la rubia.

El resto del día pasó rápido con el típico ambiente que se respiraba en Fairy Tail. Natsu había hecho su alboroto de siempre distrayendo a todos para que no notaran su distanciamiento con la maga estelar. Aún así unos cuantos ya se habían percatado: Gray, Erza, Levy y Cana. Cabía decir que de inmediato Gray se había liado a golpes con su compañero, pero los demás lo tomaron como una de sus disputas diarias. Erza se limitó a sólo reprenderlo de palabra. Y las demás sólo se dedicaron a hacerle compañía a la rubia antes de retirarse a los dormitorios de Fairy Hills.

Mirajane miró todo desde detrás de la barra, poco después sacó los nuevos carteles de misión que habían llegado durante el día y se decidió a llamar al pelirosa. Natsu se acercó firme a la barra ganándose muchas miradas de reproche que sólo ignoró.

–Aquí están las nuevas peticiones, escoge –le indicó molesta. Él ignoró su trato escogiendo rápido la misión que parecía más emocionante.

–¡Happy, ya tengo una misión para mañana! –anunció alzando el cartel. El Exceed que estaba en la mesa de Lucy volteó a ver a su compañero, mirándolo preocupado –¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó molesto.

–Pero…

–¡Rápido, ven! –lo apuró –Tenemos que preparar nuestro equipaje.

–Aye… –asintió cabizbajo.

No le gustaba que Natsu estuviera enojado con Lucy.

–Oye Natsu –lo llamaron antes de salir. Él se volteó topándose con Macao y Wakaba en una mesa cercana.

–¿Qué?

–¿Ya te vas?

–Sí.

–¿Y no piensas acompañar a Lucy a casa? –le preguntaron–, es peligroso que una señorita ande sola en la calle a éstas horas.

–No creo que le pase algo –replicó–, además para eso tiene sus llaves –alegó antes de salir.

Ambos mayores se miraron confundidos mientras que más atrás Gray y Erza fruncían el ceño totalmente molestos.

–¡Natsu, tremendo imbécil! –gritó Gray haciendo ademán de querer alcanzarlo.

–Está bien –lo detuvo Lucy–, déjalo así, por favor.

–¿Estás segura? –la cuestionó serio–. Ahora mismo puedo ir por él y darle una paliza que jamás olvidará.

–Sí, estoy segura.

–Nosotros te acompañaremos a casa –declaró Erza.

–No, no te preocupes, Erza –negó tranquila–. Natsu tiene razón, para algo tengo mis llaves.

–Pero…

–Estaré bien, se los prometo –les sonrió. Los dos torcieron la boca no convencidos con la idea, pero al final tuvieron que aceptar despidiéndose de ella con algo de desconfianza–. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió del resto sonriéndoles.

–Adiós, Lucy –le respondieron.

Inmediatamente salió caminando a paso lento por las oscuras, en serio oscuras y desoladas calles. Ya ni siquiera estaban las amables personas que la saludaban y despedían por el canal. ¿En serio era tan tarde? Parecía ser que sí. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Alguien la miraba con insistencia, estaba segura. Paró mirando hacia atrás, no había nadie.

–"_Quizá sea mi padre… ¡No, no puede ser! Él no está en Magnolia"_ –pensó retomando su camino.

Una lámpara se apagó de la nada sobresaltándola. La calle comenzaba a lucir muy tétrica. Una callejuela oscura y estrecha le dio un muy mal presentimiento, no tenía que meterse sólo pasar por su lado, pero de repente sentía miedo. Tal vez sería buena idea llamar a Plue para que la acompañara el resto del camino.

–"_Espera… ¿qué pasa?"_

Sin saber cómo se encontró atrapada entre las paredes con una silueta oscura aprisionándola. Lentamente deslizó la mano para alcanzar sus llaves, pero era inútil, no estaban con ella sino en el piso. Sus ojos voltearon a verlas con terror, esperando que alguno de sus espíritus saliera a ayudarla.

–Qué bonito cuerpo –le dijeron al oído mientras la acariciaban.

–¡N-No, suéltame! –gritó pegándole con los puños, sin éxito de que la soltara–. ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

El sujeto soltó una risa burlona, la famosa Lucy de Fairy Tail estaba indefensa ante él. Heartfilia soltó varias lágrimas desesperada al sentir manos ajenas explorando su cuerpo sin permiso. Tal vez había sido mucha soberbia decir que no le pasaría nada, que su magia la cuidaría. No, más bien… si nunca hubiera dicho que los Dragones habían desaparecido eso no le estaría pasando.

–¡Hey, idiota, suéltala! –gritaron. Lucy sólo pudo ver entre la negrura cómo dos llamas se alzaban con fuerza, ¿acaso ésos eran los puños de Natsu?–. ¡Nadie toca a Lucy sin que yo le dé una paliza primero! –lo amenazó.

–¡Natsu! –chilló aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El Dragon Slayer no se lo pensó mucho antes de lanzarse contra el idiota con poco cerebro que había intentado mancillar a Lucy. Lo golpeó una, dos, tres, muchas veces. La sangre del rostro de ésa persona manchaba sus nudillos. Ella podría jurar que en todo el tiempo que se conocían jamás lo había visto así: casi matando a una persona.

–Natsu… detente… por favor –le suplicó abrazándolo por la espalda. El sujeto aprovechó ésa distracción de Salamander para salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, escapando de lo que podría haber sido una muerte segura. El pelirosa separó la vista de Lucy por encima de su hombro para darse cuenta que el tipo había huido. Frunció el ceño verdaderamente molesto, quitándose de encima las blancas manos de su compañera.

–¡Estúpida, por tu culpa escapó! –le reclamó con enojo. Lucy se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazando el estuche de sus llaves contra su pecho, llorando con más fuerza–. ¡No te quedes callada, di algo!

–Pe-Perdóname –susurró.

–¿Qué?

–Perdón… Natsu –se disculpó sin mirarlo–, por… por lo… lo que te dije… y e-e-esto.

–No… perdóname tú a mí. No debí gritarte– negó pasándose una mano por el cabello. Volteó a verla fijamente, sus ropas estaban mal acomodadas, no se movía y trataba de no soltar quejidos–. ¿Te lastimó? –le preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella.

–No…

–¿Entonces por qué sigues llorando?

–Estaba… estaba muy asustada –lloró abrazándosele con fuerza. Natsu la atrajo más hacia sí mismo, dejando que se desahogara en su pecho.

–Estate tranquila, ¿sí? –le pidió un poco incómodo–. Ya nada va a pasarte.

–Pe-Pero…

–Te lo aseguro, ahora lo mejor para ti es descansar… –le sugirió–, después de todo, mañana tenemos una misión, ¿no?

–¿Misión? –repitió separándose un poco–, creí que tú…

–Happy también me lo pidió, además… no puedo simplemente irme sin ti, somos un equipo.

–Gracias… –le sonrió tomando un largo respiro para tranquilizarse.

–Vamos, te llevaré a casa –la levantó con cuidado–. Si se enteran que te encontré y te dejé ir sola de nuevo me querrán matar –bromeó.

–Gray te quería dar otra paliza.

–¡Pues que lo intente, pervertido de nieve!

–Erza también quería.

–Ugh, demonios… –maldijo. Lucy medio rió.

¿En realidad él podía guardarle rencor? La respuesta era fácil: no, para nada. Porque para Natsu, Lucy era sus alegrías y penas, quien provocaba sus momentos felices, tristes y de enojo. Y así se debía de mantener siempre.


End file.
